


I Know I'm A Wolf - College AU (Discontinued)

by call_me_bon (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, cocky eren, ereri, riren - Freeform, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/call_me_bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off another song whoops, I do that a lot. Anyways it's based off of "I Know I'm A Wolf" by the Young Heretics. It's a college AU woo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     “Levi! Did ya hear?” a familiar brunette called, getting a few looks as they ran across the campus towards the male. “We’ve got a new student.” Grunting in response, the ravenette could care less really. He was just happy that he’d managed to stay awake during the whole lecture, he just endured. As long as the brat stayed out of his way, he thought. “Ooh I wonder what he looks like or how old he is. Or if he’s gay!” Hange teased, nudging Levi who in turn elbowed them harshly in the side. “I’ll be your honorary wingman!”

     “I don’t need a stupid windman,” Levi growled, wishing that he had a class right now or that Erwin didn’t. “Don’t you have some test you need to study for or something?”

     “Oh! That’s right, I have a chemistry exam coming up!” Hange exclaimed, running off. “Maybe he’ll be your roommate!” Scoffing Levi only hoped that if the transfer was his roommate, that they’d at least be clean. Since he didn’t have anymore classes for the day, Levi decided to head back to his dorm. Just to his luck, there were boxes outside his open room.

     “Just great,” he muttered. Walking in, he didn’t see anyone but there sure was a hell of a lot of things. “Better clean their mess up or we’re going to have problems.” Plopping down onto his own bed, Levi snatched up some book he had to read for a English class and half-heartedly tried reading it. Beyond bored with the book after a mere 5 minutes, at the most, Levi was about to put it down when someone walked into the room.

     “So I do have a roommate,” the guy mused. Glancing up from his book as if the newcomer had disturbed him, Levi scrutinized the brunette. “Excuse the mess, but what can I say...I prefer things a little dirty.” Smirking at Levi, the stranger openly checked him out then hummed in possibly approval. Before Levi could interrogate the mysterious man, bright-eyes was out of the room again.

     “He’s hot but a cocky little sh--” Levi huffed, not missing the way the guy had stared at him with an enticing look while making the comment about preferring things dirty.

     “So roommate, what’s your name? Or would you rather me come up with one?” Mr. Hottie smirked, walking back in with some more boxes. “Hmm, how does someone I’d like to do sound?”

     “Le-,”clearing his throat, he mentally cursed at himself for the voice crack. “Levi.” An amused grin made it’s way on to the still unnamed stranger’s tanned face.

     “Levi,” the brunette, tried letting the name roll off of his tongue. “I’m Eren, but you can call me whatever you want. Or should I say whenever you want.”

     “How about sh--face?” Levi deadpanned. A deep chuckle left Eren as his grin only widened.

     “I like you,” Eren stated, before starting to unpack all of his boxes. Eyeing the attractive guy before him once more, Levi picked up his book and resumed ‘reading’ it. “Dear rabbit… my legs are getting weak, chasing you.”

     Tempted to look over at the owner of the voice many times, Levi forced himself to stare at the pages before him. Eventually he gave up on trying to take in any information and listened to Eren’s enchanting voice, while occasionally turning a page to feign reading. “And rabbit, my claws are dull so don’t be afraid. I can keep you warm as long as you can try.. to be brave.”

     “It’s cold out here, so why not stay under… my tail,” the brunette finished, while coincidentally unpacking his last box. “I’m off to get food, you want me to get you anything?” Looking up from his book, Levi raised an eyebrow. “You seem quite into that book, wouldn’t want to take you away from it,” Eren said with a knowing look, causing Levi to only roll his eyes. “Don’t miss me too much, Levi.”

     Glaring at the retreating figure’s back, Levi couldn’t help but let his gaze drift downwards. Let’s say he was not disappointed. Once Eren was out and the door was shut, Levi carelessly tossed the book aside and released an exasperated sigh. “Stupid roommates.” he grumbled to himself, rubbing at his face.

 ****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cocky Eren being a tease XD

  Having given up on trying to read the boring book any longer, Levi instead decided to get some work for other classes done, such as projects. Feeling a headache coming on, he begrudgingly put on his glasses and immersed himself in working.

~

  “Wow, who knew how sexy glasses were until now,” a familiar voice observed, surprising Levi. The ravenette glanced at the clock and noticed it’d been a couple hours already. Turning to face the distraction, he gave Eren a bored look.

  “What do you want?” he asked.

  Licking his lips, Eren stared at Levi with a teasing look and responded, “Well, Levi, there’s lots of things I want, but right now I want someone not something.” As he spoke, Eren had gradually made his way towards Levi. “How does one manage to look cute, yet sexy as hell at the same time?” Levi just barely managed to keep a straight face as he cooly met Eren’s eyes.

  In Levi’s opinion, Eren had an unfair advantage because with eyes like that how was Levi supposed to be able to stare at them and maintain an empty facade. Still not one to back down, he met the brunette’s heated gaze head on. “Yes I know I’m a wolf and I’ve been known to bite. But the rest of my pack I have left them behind,” Eren quietly purred. “And my teeth may be sharp and I’ve been raised to kill but the thought of fresh meat is making me ill. So I’m telling you..that you’ll be safe with… “

  Levi felt his breath hitch as he listened to Eren’s haunting voice, recognizing the tune from earlier. “Meee,” Bright-eyes breathed, holding out the ‘e’. Closing in on Levi, he was soon within arm’s length. A dangerous look burned within Eren’s eyes, but Levi wasn’t bothered. “Levi, Levi, Levi,” Eren drawled, watching the ravenette struggle to not move. “Don’t you just like how it sounds, Levi?”

  _What the hell is wrong with me_ , Levi thought having an internal battle with himself squirming just a bit. Eren watched Levi fight to keep up his act and leaned in at a tantalizingly slow place. “Goodnight,” he uttered, in a husky voice right next to Levi’s ear. With that, the cocky brunette headed to his own side of the room. Frozen in place, Levi felt his heart racing as he followed the cause of his distress with careful eyes.

  Knowing fully well what he was doing, Eren slid off his shirt and pants fortunately  ~~or maybe unfortunately~~ keeping on his boxers. Once Eren climbed into his bed, Levi seemed to regain control of his body. Cursing the teasing brunette and his alluring voice with those damn eyes, Levi got ready for bed himself. No way was he going to get any more work done. Stripping out of his own clothes right there, Levi threw on some sweatpants feeling eyes on him the whole time. Without a word, he shuffled towards his bed and clambered in. _Goodnight my a--_ , he mentally said.

* * *

 

  Rubbing at his eyes, Levi groaned at the blinding sun. Throwing the covers off, he very slowly got out of bed. Peeking over at his room mate's bed, Levi couldn't help but let his gaze linger. Sleeping, Eren looked like the exact opposite of how he acted. A stray hair had Levi's fingers itching to fix it. Before he did something he'd regret, the ravenette got dressed and went to get some breakfast. "No," he bluntly said before the other could even speak. 

  "Leviiii," they whined. "I'll buy you coffee if you tell me!" Grumbling to himself, Levi didn't say anything which Hange took as a 'yes'. Squealing in delight, they dragged Levi along with them to an on campus cafe called Maria. "What's his name? How old is he? Is he cute? Is he gay? What is he majoring in? How tall is his?" in one breath, Hange asked way too many questions for this early in the morning. Upon seeing the unamused look on the shorter man, they graciously repeated the questions at a more understandable speed, then ordered for the both of them. 

   "Brat's name is Eren and he's a cocky little sh--," Levi grunted, not having more to say. "Don't look at me like that. Unlike some people, I don't interrogate strangers." 

   "I'll just have to talk to him myself," Hange declared, before adding, "But do tell why he's cocky." Levi recognized the crazy gleam in their eyes and shook in his in refusal. Grabbing their drinks and food, Hange turned back to the uncooperative ravenette. "Come on, did he try to seduce you?" they asked with a cheeky grin. Yelping, they rubbed their head not losing their enthusiasm. Soon Erwin came and they turned their attention to harassing the blonde. Of course Erwin was made aware of Levi's new roommate and proceeded to bug him about it, too. Both Hange and Erwin earned a 'I hate you' from Levi. 

   Eventually Levi managed to escape the two, saying he needed to get ready for his first class. Walking into his room to get his stuff, Levi saw Eren was up and gone. Still not knowing why he'd even bought it, Levi left a bag with a pastry he'd gotten from the little cafe.  _I'm going to regret that,_ he thought as he started towards English: Analyzing and Interpreting Literature.

      

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a lot shorter than I thought it was so I literally just added some more to it XD which is shown by the line I put in


	3. Eren, You Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says, :P Eren being a tease, plus some cheesy pick-up lines because I love them XD

   “Yes Mikasa, I know,” Eren repeated for the millionth time. “Okay, come on, we both know I won’t be getting any girls pregnant.” Rolling his eyes at his sister’s usual antics, Eren finally hung up.

   “What’s this about pregnant girls?” an amused voice asked, having come in near the end of the conversation. Eren felt his lips curl into a smirk as he met his roommate’s eyes.

   “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he teased. Standing up from his bed, Eren walked towards Levi at a leisurely pace. “So it appears someone left a pastry in here,” Eren mused. He was pleased as the raven-haired man held his gaze.

   “Oh really, how was it?” Levi asked, moving towards his side of the room.

   Not one to let things be easy, Eren quickly blocked his path. “I didn’t eat it,” he replied nonchalantly. Suddenly getting an idea, he leaned in towards the shorter. He didn’t miss the way Levi’s breath caught. “It looked good,” Eren whispered, “But I know something else I’d rather eat.”

   As if nothing had happened, Eren pulled away and plopped onto his bed. He subtly glanced at his roommate, enjoying the faintest tint of pink on Levi’s cheeks. Just to mess with him further, Eren called, “Pinks a nice color on you.” Levi simply glared at him before opening some book.

   Chuckling to himself, Eren sent a quick text to Armin, making sure they were still meeting up tomorrow. He soon received a ‘yes’ from the blond. Having that taken care of, Eren probably should do homework, but how could he when he had something much more fun to do.

   It was a Tuesday night so there wouldn’t be any good parties tonight. He might as well change into something comfier. Digging through his suitcase which he’d still failed to unpack, Eren found his favorite pair of sweats. Sliding off his jeans, he slipped on the soft, but form-fitting sweatpants. Knowing a certain somebody’s eyes were on him, Eren casually slipped off his t-shirt, not bothering to put on another one.

   Shoving his dirty clothes into a pile he’d made, Eren flashed a smile at Levi who diverted their eyes quickly. The familiar sound of a horse neighing caught his attention and he rolled his eyes. “What do you want Jean?” Eren asked.

   “I’m bored,” the boy said.

   “Sounds like a personal problem,” Eren blanched. “Where’s your roommate, Marco?”

   “You’re an a--.” Jean retorted. “I think he’s with some study group.”

   “Aww I love you, too,” Eren teased. “Why don’t you study?” This earned him silence in response before both he and Jean cracked up. “Okay, I forgot I’m talking to you,” Eren smirked.

   “That was great,” Jean snorted. “Oh hey, Marco is back. Bye loser!”

   “You’re welcome,” Eren retorted. Hearing the ‘click’ signaling the call had ended, Eren decided to observe Levi.

   The raven seemed to be quite concentrated on whatever it was he was reading. Eren couldn’t help but catch the way, Levi would sometimes mouth the words. Or the way he’d scrunch nose in confusion at something.

   “You know it’s rude to stare,” the latter spoke up, not even looking up.

   “Well I’d take a picture, but that’s weird,” Eren pointed out.

   “And staring isn’t?” Levi shot back. “Don’t you have work you should be doing.”

   “Ahh, well I’m doing a report on the finer things in life,” Eren responded. “Do you mind if I interview you?”

   Since he was on his bed and not at the desk to slam his head against, Levi settled for dropping his book on his face. “God that was horrible,” he groaned.

   “If you were a booger, I’d pick you first,” Eren said.

   Grumbling something under his breath, Levi then said, “My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can’t hold it in.”

 Thus, Levi’s studying was forgotten as he and Eren both tried to get the last say.

     

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more for this since this is pretty short, but it's up to you people.


End file.
